


What Makes You Happy

by sk1726



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1726/pseuds/sk1726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto Jun had his heart broken, drunk and 'asleep' in front of Aiba's coffee shop. Aiba healed him softly by his thoughtful act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ohba / Junba exchange for silver_crystall-san.  
> Lots of thanks to Julie for beta-ing this fic awesomely. Also thank you mod-san for being patient to me.

Red leaves loitered around the high street. Aiba found it amusing, kicking the fallen leaves until he reached his destination. He didn’t have to look down to know that the damp ground from the rain that had fallen the last couple of days had made some leaves glued to his polished shoes. His feet got heavier as he reached the front of his shop.

Masayuki had forced more tequila into him than he thought, as a way to show his appreciation for the opening of Aiba's brand new branch of store openings. It was such a big achievement for him to finally manage his own store which surely made his parents proud. Even though he didn’t object to having the party, the amount of alcohol in his system had quite an impact on him. He walked home that evening, refusing his brother’s offer for a ride home by car. He said walking and fresh, cold air would be a good cure for his tired mental state.

He must have been so tired, or drunk, he didn’t even notice stepping on something soft. It was like hard asphalt turned into a flesh. Wait, what? A flesh? He looked down as this realization struck him. A guy laid unconsciously in front of his coffee shop. The guy was drenched, his clothes glued to a sturdy body. He would have squealed if it were not for the vague warmth of the man's breath hitting his leg.

Without a second thought, he got on his knee, patting the stranger's tender cheek. Once, twice, thrice, then a slap. The guy shifted a bit before a groan was let out. He held his breath, waiting for a snap which might come at him. He stared at the guy while counting the seconds that passed. The guy’s long lashes covering his eyes fluttered. The mole in the corner of his left eye made him wonder this guy’s gaze. He decided that this guy was attractive. He wondered how many girls had been captured or lulled by this guy’s appeal.

He resolved to bring this person into his store. He disliked the idea of being accused of homicide, especially considering the man was a stranger. A drunken (or just asleep?) stranger to be exact. Aiba hoisted the guy up, using whatever remaining energy he had in his current state, without difficulty. Even though this guy looked sturdy, Aiba could lift him as if he was nothing, like a feather. Was that even possible, for a drunk guy to feel this light? He doubted his own question and decided that he was just that strong, just like what Nino used to call him.

***

A sting of pain struck his head right after he opened his eyes. His pounding head still making it difficult for him to figure out where he was. All he noticed was he awakened on a fluffy bed with warmness spreading all over his body. He remembered getting drenched, he remembered hitting the hard ground, but never in his memory was he dry and clean (he supposed) and comfortable. He looked around searching for a hint of something, yet he failed to recognize a thing until someone came into his vision.

“Who are you?” Out of reflex, he snapped at the stranger. An old habit. He was never a morning person either; he disliked that tired feeling from lack of sleep. The mornings usually made him out to be more harsh than any other time of the day. Moreover at a time like this when his head chose to be a kind of personal hell, it was worse than "normal". He looked at the guy intently, not letting even a millisecond pass.

“Who are you?” the guy mimicked him with a rather solemn voice.

He eyed the guy placing a glass of water and aspirin on the low table by the bed. “You brought me here?”

He currently digested every memory he had to remind him of what he actually did last night. Did he get himself drunk? Did he grab random people to sleep with him? He wouldn’t mind if he had slept with this guy though, since he was quite hot. However, he was not sure since the bed is a single bed. It didn’t feel like, or even look like a bed after sex bed and he didn’t end up naked, which has happened on more than once occurrence. He tried to make sense of it all, hoping his head would let him remember any encounter, any deal he made with this guy and why he ended up waking up in a stranger's place. He barely registered what happened last night.

“I couldn't just leave you laying down in front of my shop. It would be bad for my grand opening. I'm just glad you're alive. I let you use my guest room."

Then, his cheeks went to a bright red. His ear felt warm and he knew it burned too. A "normal response" would have been to take him to the hospital or police station. But this guy, somehow nursed him. He didn’t miss a realization that his clothes has changed and his body was covered with a blanket. In the low table, he also could see a thermometer. An idea of sleeping with this guy dropped to 0 points. No such chance.

“I’m sorry about your clothes. I’ll return them once they're dry. You may use mine for the moment.” The guy almost gasped as if noticing something was off that he wasn’t even aware of. “And oh! Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything but remove your clothes, you were so wet and I was worried you caught a fever.”

He realized he still looked at the guy suspiciously. He must be scaring this guy now.

“Well, it’s ok though.” Yes, he guessed he remembered getting drunk and hit by a sudden not-so-friendly rain. He bowed his head, mumbling thank you, followed by a genuine smile.

He wondered if he’s actually now in heaven. Being found by a kind guy who was willingly nursing you and even help you out of your drunken stupor was a rare occasion. He must be pretty lucky to have met this guy.

“I just open my shop and my friend is already there. Come join us if you’re feeling better.” Another bright smile welcomed him. It made him feel even worse. He would like to apologize for his earlier behavior but he had heard the door closing. He bowed his head low, secretly staring at the now shadow of the guy leaving the room through his lashes.

***

Jun was awakened by a sudden incoming call. He didn’t recognize the number but decided to pick it up. He didn’t reply anything, only nodded as if that someone could see his approval. Not that he couldn’t answer, not that the person on the other line couldn’t understand either. He just didn’t want to be heard weak though he already assumed that someone had guessed him to be so. He stiffened on his bed before knowing that the line had been cut off.

He hid his face in his palms, didn’t even notice his tears come flowing out. It was an agreement between the two of them since they separated. He should have known this would come, sooner or later. He should have prepared himself for an eventual break down. It’s been months. He should have let the burden go by now.

Funny when he was still crying out loud, there was no stinging pain, something he had expected to come. The very same one like he had some months ago, or an even more terrible pain that would strike him. A pang of loss was there, he knew he was shattering. He did realize he missed that previous part of himself, a part of him that was essential in his life. Yet what dominated him now was relief. A little piece of his heart was aware of something waiting him in the future. A future that would appear soon.

Jun tried to close his eyes in an attempt to doze off, a shadow of a guy appeared in the back of his mind. A sunshine-like smile that melted his heart. He spurted out a soft laugh in between his sobs. It couldn’t be possible.

He needed company. It was selfish but he knew that guy would be willing to be his support. To be his shoulder to cry on even in this unfriendly hour.

Thus, he took out his phone once again, dialing the number he had memorized for several weeks now. It still surprised him, how he could recall the guy’s number without a single doubt.

***

Aiba's shop never served any kind of alcohol. However, he knew why he stored liquor and was glad he had a loyal supplier. Because at a time like this, he could pleasantly serve it to the one he cared for, while counting the minutes remaining to sunrise. It was only some time to go until the sun peeked its soft light. He would have been asleep if his phone didn’t ring and kind of ruin his dreaming session. Oddly, he didn’t mind it anyway. He wondered when he started to became this caring and weak when it came to Jun. Willing to do anything for the younger man even without a care.

While waiting for his visitor to arrive, he played two or three songs on the harmonica he had had in his pocket, creating sounds that could easily be mistaken for some sort of put-together music. The soft tune drifted out into harmony. The music he played calmed him and created a pleasant ambiance. If he didn’t hear the knocking door, he was sure he would have fallen asleep. He stood up and headed to his genkan.

“Welcome,”

Aiba's contagious smile made Jun smile back with a grin. He didn’t lead Jun to come in, only casually clicked the door closed before trailing Jun into his apartment. He didn’t feel peculiar when he knew Jun recognized every part of his apartment. It should be menacing knowing that he barely knew Jun for exactly four months. Yet he liked the way Jun knew everything well in his place. He didn’t mind it. Instead, he was content.

“I’m going to need more pillows or another blanket.”

Aiba thought to ask whether Jun had a fever or cold. But he knew what was affecting Jun was not something that could be measured by a thermometer. He just stood there, watching Jun’s back. Alcohol would surely be a good option. But he thought he knew the best solution to handle this slump Jun was in.

Aiba didn’t wait. With a long step he reached for Jun’s body, draping himself, making himself flat with Jun’s back. His arms sneaked around Jun’s waist and pressed it tighter. The tense figure he held turned loose.

Jun exhaled a breath before placing his hands on top of Aiba’s protective arms. He closed his eyes and angled his neck for a bit, enough for Aiba to smell him and to send warm electricity through Jun’s nape. Jun was on the verge of crying, Aiba could feel it from Jun’s shuddering body. He whispered low to Jun’s skin, saying intangible words like ‘Don’t mind, I’m here, and things will be fine.’ Though he didn’t really know what was currently happening to Jun. He just didn’t want to see this guy any more fragile than he was at the moment. It didn’t suit Jun to be a fragile man, also because Aiba disliked seeing Jun’s sad features. It was somehow clenched his heart in a painful way.

Aiba’s words seemed to soften Jun’s figure. Jun sounded like he was convinced of what Aiba had said. Though he knew better that it was not about words. Jun found it difficult to believe people by what they say alone. He had to rely more so on a person's actions.

“Thank you, Aiba-chan.”

By the next day, the day rolled on as usual. Aiba yawned while cleaning the counter with an old rag. Aiba barely slept last night. Even though he had an hour to rest his body, he instead used it to clean up and prepare his shop though it was still early. Jun had gone back a moment before dawn. Jun looked fatigued. Aiba couldn't keep him and force him to stay. So he simply waved good bye after Jun convinced him that he's really ok. Aiba bought Jun's word. Seeing how Jun looked better this morning, he thought probably it's fine to let Jun go, so he did. Soon after Jun stepped out of his door, Aiba felt the urge to embrace Jun again. He was actually not sure of what was happening with him.

An hour before the shop opened, Ohno chimed the bell. Aiba didn’t come to open the door for him, he just continued going about his business. Casually Ohno greeted him, patting Aiba's back then continued to doze off for a little bit before his body clock completely woke him.

Aiba smiled genuinely at the sight before him. Ohno must have been sculpturing again last night. He let Ohno be and continued his work with a hummed melody.

Aiba didn’t notice a pair of eyes watching him intently from behind him. Ohno listened to Aiba's cheerful notes carefully. It was an enjoyable melody. He wondered if he ever heard it before. Aiba rarely sang a song while working. So he thought something must have happened.

Thus, Ohno stood up and tugged Aiba by the elbow, making the taller guy follow Ohno to the staff room. Aiba was a bit worried but it was still ten minutes before his shop opened so he thought it is fine to let Ohno do as he liked.

Ohno offered him a cup of vanilla milk tea which Aiba took gladly. Aiba smelled the alluring scent before he drained his cup. “It’s delicious!” Aiba sputtered. Face lit up in enjoyment. “Is it a new one? I never tasted it before.”

“I just a little experiment and it actually surprised me as well.”

“We can put it on our menu as our latest variant if you don’t mind it. Well-done, Oh-chan.”

“Thank you, Aiba-chan.” Ohno’s sheepish smile created two faint red spot on both sides of his cheeks. “Though actually that’s not what I meant to say.”

Aiba’s eyes perked up as Ohno mentioned it and the way his friend looked really caught his interest. “What is it, Oh-chan? Don’t tell me Ricchan is finally agreeing to move in with you!”

Ohno’s laugh was contagious; Aiba showed his bright grin as he listened to Ohno’s endearing laugh. “I still need to convince her mom for that. Besides, we’re fine just the way we are now.” Ohno’s laugh halted but the smile still present on his face. “What about you? You look like you’re in love. Something good happen recently?”

“Eh?” Aiba went quizzical. He never expected Ohno could tell this blatantly. He shifted a bit in his seat, suddenly feeling awkward, yet couldn't deny any of it.

“That flashy guy you brought in some months ago?” Aiba’s jaw dropped. Ohno stopped his suspicion and enjoyed the sight he got from Aiba’s face.

At the mention of Jun, all of a sudden it made Aiba's heart flutter. He could feel his stomach churn with fascination.

"Huh? Are you still sleepy? Jun has someone special." Or not anymore? Seeing how miserable Jun was last night, Aiba is now not so sure. He stared at Ohno but in his vision all he could see is the fragile figure of Jun, if he didn't hold him all night long. He wondered how Jun would be. He couldn't think anything that possibly could hurt the guy even more. Why did he care? He knew Jun had a special place in his life. Someone important, just like his mom, Ohno, or even Nino though he rarely saw Nino these past years. What is Jun? Did he really love him? Aiba just giggled. He was amused with Ohno's declaration, his heart fluttered nicely and he admitted he loved it. Well, he probably loved Jun? Would that even change anything? He didn't think so. Instead, he probably would pamper the taller guy even more.

"You're funny."

"Is that your reaction? Ouch I'm hurt, Aiba-chan." Ohno laughed with him. He knew someday the snow would melt. So would Aiba's heart. His friend was a going to have a delightful spring. He was sure of it.

"Well break time is over, Aiba-chan. People want their morning coffee." There, Ohno left Aiba agape.

***

Thick paper was held out by a sudden hand appearing in Jun's vision. "What does it mean?"

Jun walked off, taking his mug with him, not forgetting to turn off the heater before completely moving away. "Did being discarded in a remote place make you lose your ability to recognize words, Ninomiya?"

"Seriously, what is happening? Why didn't anyone ever tell me about this? I didn't contact you or Emi-chan for this. I thought everything was fine. You were so-"

At the mention of Emi, Jun stiffened. There was some kind of electricity buzzing across his heart, tingling his skin with surprise. Amazingly it only happened for a second. It was simply that he was just surprised. Never expected it would be this light even though the twinge was there. Only a bit.

"You're too loud. I am fine."

"That didn't explain me a thing, Matsumoto."

They stopped walking as Jun halted and turned his back. He grinned at Nino widely, his eyes were red with irritation, he knew it. Nino would still nag him with questions until he opened his mouth and spilled everything. But right now, he just missed his bratty friend. With no hesitation, he spread out his arm, closing his and Nino's gap.

"Welcome home, Kazunari."

***

This weather had Jun upside down. Getting cold always irritated him. To add to his annoyance, his work piled up and it seemed his schedule intentionally ventured to kill him as well. The twelfth month of the year always made him exhausted. The last month of the year was supposed to be spent with less work since it was the remnant month of a year. Yet, his work never understood his logic and kept testing his patience.

Previously he would hate the last days of November, knowing he would step into another December which meant illogical photo shoots and not to mention the fact that he would have to work on Christmas instead of spending that time with his lover. Now that she was no longer there, the hesitation to work on Christmas waned. He could work to the best of his ability without having to think about anything besides his job.

Jun determined to begin liking December despite the hellish work schedule and cold weather. It could make him distracted from any thought he disliked having in his head. It was a nice feeling actually. When you were working, you could only focus and get things done with impeccable timing.

He let out a long and hard sigh before noticing that the place was now almost empty. He didn’t remember ordering a cup of milk tea which magically surfaced on his table. It was sweet: vanilla flavor. He directed his glance right to the counter, looking for the one who placed such a sweet drink before him. And it got him surprised that Aiba was looking intently at his direction. He flicked his gaze before slurping the vanilla drink. He wondered if his cheeks turned red again. He shouldn’t have to feel this way. It was another illogical thing he could think of. Blushing by only a stare from a guy. A guy! He choked on his thought. It couldn’t be possible.

He assumed he was still delusional when Aiba came to him. As Aiba paced closer, As Aiba came closer, something like an electric buzz shook his body, feeling goose bump with sudden sweat on his palm. He shook his head immediately, coming to his senses. Was it really possible if exhaustion caused him to be this way? Did exhaustion also make his heart flutter this way? He tried hard to figure out what was happening with him. But he couldn’t think it over since Aiba had overshadowed him.

“I guess you need some help.”

“Huh?” Jun, almost thinking that Aiba could hear his thoughts out loud, started to worry.

“Your drink, Junpon.” Jun stared at Aiba who looked back at him with a stifled giggle. He really couldn’t help smiling back at Aiba.

Jun got blinded by that smile. On a second thought, he thought he wanted that smile for himself and only him.

“You must be pretty tired, ne, Junpon.” Aiba patted Jun’s head which made Jun froze straight at that moment. That little touch oddly could make him stop breathing and cold sweat somehow back to his palm. “Huh? Wait, are you sick? You look pale.”

“Sorry,” Jun mumbled without looking up.

“Are you really fine, Junpon? Did you catch a cold again?” This time Aiba drew himself closer, Jun felt he could burst anytime. Why did he have to feel this way? He really wanted to strangle Nino for telling him things he shouldn’t know, something about Emi’s replacement or that thing about his empty heart. Jun hurriedly stood up and almost knocked the table with his leg.

“I..I’m fine, Aiba-kun.” Clumsily he left Aiba who looked at him quizzically. If Aiba didn’t have that sunny smile or even that thoughtful act, Jun might have felt differently towards him.

****

One day in the cold evening, after the upside down emotions Jun had, they sat face to face at Aiba’s counter. It was a serene evening with low murmurs from other customers. They shared glances every five minutes. None of them had the guts to start speaking to each other. The melody now has changed to a calmer one, Jun supposed it’s from one of those jazz singers; he hardly remembered all their names. This song reminded him of tranquility and assured future. He glanced to Aiba and opted to freeze his gaze on him. It took some time before Jun finally spoke up,

“Does the cold make you constipated?” Jun chose to snicker at Aiba, somehow making an attempt to melt the heavy atmosphere. Jun placed his favorite mocha latte down then looked at Aiba who had finished brewing a cup of coffee. Another silly thought almost clouded Jun again, but he let it pass. He didn’t want to be eaten by his unhealthy mind anymore. Jun had been better now. That’s why he could face Aiba again after some days being absence in Aiba’s coffee shop.

Aiba smirked at him right at that moment. “I think I’m just in love. Or I thought I was.”

Jun was a bit taken aback by Aiba’s sudden proclamation. He bizarrely felt lost for something he was unsure about. Slowly, his heart started to drum. He also held his breath unaware of what Aiba would say next.

But, Jun, his mouth being traitorous, said, “She must be a lucky girl. Being loved by you sounds like a wonderful thing. You’re a nice guy. Mature and responsible. You're sure to make her happy.”

Jun felt his throat dry up. He lifted his cup and drank till it was empty, bringing himself into a coughing fit.  
Aiba brought him a mineral water.

“You okay?” Worry was filled his voice. Aiba caressed Jun’s back gently. Jun waited for his nonstop cough to halt. It was so painful choking on coffee. He thought he would die if he really didn’t take the offered water. “There there, calm down. Not too fast.” Aiba lulled.

Aiba made those circular moves on Jun’s back again, because it seemed Jun was about to spill out the water he just drank.

The act of kind made Jun’s heart fluttered again. If his heart could stop, he would let it. His body and mind had been a traitor to himself. He almost couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“You okay now?” Solemnly, Aiba questioned him again. The warmth from Aiba’s hand still lingered on his back. He wondered whether he could be fine.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Though he was actually not.

“Stop scaring me, Jun.”

Aiba flopped on a chair beside him. Face down in the palm of his long pretty hands. Jun peeked a bit and saw a smile through Aiba's hands. Aiba spluttered out a hearty laugh at him. As per usual, he couldn’t get offended or mad. Jun simply smiled back at him.

“You’re not as flashy as I thought.”

“Should I feel offended then?”

“I was about to flatter you.”

“I can’t see it coming.”

Then Aiba smiled. Jun was sure, he would put that smile on his weakness list later. Because really, that genuine smile Aiba had for him wasn’t only a smile. He felt something was there. Something that promised assurance, serenity and shelter. The air between them always changed every time Aiba showed him that smile. He disliked the beating sound of his heart right now. It sounded so noisy in his ear. He worried Aiba might hear the intense sound of his heart beat.

“I like you, Junpon.”

This time, Jun’s world completely stopped.

“I guess I've fallen for you.”

Jun could see the serious side Aiba had now. It got him dizzy. His body tinged with goose-bumps. No, not this time. Not when he felt that Aiba was also an important part for him. It’s just, he didn’t feel it was right timing. He didn’t want it. Not that he disliked Aiba. Jun thought it was too early for him to build a new relationship. He was not ready for this. Not after what happened.

With one bold action, Jun headed out. He ignored Aiba’s voice calling out his name. He didn’t even say anything nor glanced back to Aiba.

Jun and Aiba never thought on one cold, serene evening, they would be overwhelmed by their own thoughts.

***

Jun let himself into his own apartment. He could still see how Aiba’s eyes genuinely looking straight at him. If he didn’t withdraw his hand previously, he was sure Aiba would hold his. He couldn’t receive all the thoughtful acts Aiba did to him. Not that he disliked being pampered, but he disliked the idea of what was supposed to be a good friend become a lover then possibly one day become an ex-lover. He really couldn’t help being traumatic. He really thought Emi would be his forever. But they were both too arrogant. They argued every day until they were both tired and hurt.

He would hate himself if he ever hurt someone again. One time experience was more than enough for him. He didn’t want to risk anything for having a failed relationship like he had with Emi previously.

Aiba was too good for him. That bright guy was supposed to have a better person in his life. He questioned his own value. He didn’t feel good having Aiba’s adoration or such. Because he thought, he was just a pathetic guy who could distract himself with work.

He pulled off his jacket and realized he had turned off his phone. He wondered if his manager was looking for him. He was gone for two days without notification. He was probably wondering where Jun had been and how he could be so pathetic.

He turned on his phone and was showered by 101 messages, mostly coming from Aiba. He wasn’t ready to open his mail yet. So he skipped all of the ones from Aiba and called his manager instead. After having a talk about some hellish schedule with his manager, he turned off his phone again, placing it safely inside a drawer.

Jun had been roughed up by his work. He was barely able to do anything besides sleeping and eat every time he had free time which was usually not more than 6 hour per day. He missed his mocha latte, he missed the tranquility of Aiba’s shop. He missed Aiba.

He quickly opened his drawer and impatiently pressed the button to bring his phone alive. The message count continued to grow. It was still mostly from Aiba. He sorted the messages by date and began to read them one by one.

One of the latest messages, he was surprised by Aiba’s message. He mentioned Nino being his childhood friend. Nino who was still he thought as one of his best friends, his bratty colleague, was surprisingly Aiba’s friend. What a small world. In Aiba’s message, apparently Nino had blurted out everything. His long time relationship and his separation with Emi. Also his insecurity about not being able to fall in love again. That big mouth Ninomiya has.

Even so, Jun didn’t feel like Nino had done something wrong. Apparently, Jun and Aiba told all to the very same person. He couldn’t fully blame Nino for this. As he scrolled up his phone again, he found Nino’s email.

_“December 24, at Miracle coffee, there will be a birthday party for Aiba Masaki. PS : Please don’t tell that energetic idiot that we will celebrate his birthday.”_

24 of December. He checked on his planner. And hating the fact that he had a full day of work that exact day. He hurriedly called his manager to delay or even advance all of his schedule so that he could make up for his cowardly act some weeks ago.

***

Aiba was just about to sleep after having a little party at his place that day. Nino surprised him by inviting people to his place. It was just some close friends and his family. But it was a wonderful birthday celebration he ever had. He could laugh and enjoy the party well. It was a good thing. Something that could make him forget his faults for even a moment. Aiba still felt the blame of his sudden confession to Jun some weeks ago. He should have been more careful and aware of Jun’s condition. If Nino didn’t spill out everything, he might have still nagged Jun and remained persistent that he loved Jun. Even without him thinking about the other guy's feeling. He heaved a sigh, about to head to his bedroom when his door bell rang impatiently.

He was surprised to find Jun there with a sheepish smile on his face. Jun’s hands were full of items. Jun looked like he just borrowed a whole shop. “C..can I come in? It’s pretty cold here.”

“Eh uh oh, sure, come in.” Aiba made a space for Jun to come. One hand automatically helping Jun out with two of the boxes he had been holding.

After settling those stuff, Jun opened one box which appeared to be a box holding a cake, a cheese cake, green tea flavored with a chocolate topping.

Jun decorated the cake with some candles, 33 little candles. It was 10 minutes before twelve am. “Happy birthday.”

“H..How?” Aiba was struck with surprise.

“Your childhood friend.” Nino. His bratty best friend. Aiba rarely met him these past years, but when he met him. Somehow he always appeared at the right moment.

“Make a wish and blow out the candles,” Jun instructed him. Jun’s voice told Aiba that he was really there, not his imagination nor a delusion. Aiba closed his eyes before blowing out the candles. If it was some kind of miracle, he didn’t want this night to end. He wanted to spend _tonight_ with Jun. He wanted to spend _all his nights_ with Jun.

When all the candles were blown, soft lips pressed to his. Aiba didn’t object to it. Instead, he angled his head and responded to the kiss.

The moment the light turned on, both of them were flushed and had a similar sheepish red on their cheeks.

“It’s a holy night.”

“It’s a holy night.”

“Do you still like the guy that ran after your confession some weeks ago?”

“I will vow my love to him as many times as he needs. I want to be selfish.”

“But being selfish doesn’t suit you.”

“I'll still be thoughtful, though.”

“Well that sounds as if you're too full of yourself. But I could handle that.”

“You can’t resist that.” Jun smiled at this. He didn’t need confirmation that Aiba was right.

Their eyes were bright as they stared at each other. Aiba chose to move subtly to Jun’s side as he asked, “What makes you happy?”

Jun didn’t hesitate this time, angling his head a bit before leaned closer to Aiba’s ear. “You”

Aiba let his natural blush coat his cheeks once more. He didn’t want to waste anymore time, holding Jun’s jaw and catching the grin on Jun’s face, kissing him, tender and right.

 

***

**Epilogue**

Jun notices the dip on his bed. His eyes find it hard to adjust to the light that would strike his sight the moment he opens his eyes. Thus, he keeps closing them, feinting sleep with his normal breathing, displaying himself for anyone staring at him. It doesn't take a genius to know someone has the intent to stare at you. That person's presence is quite enough and bold enough for him to know.

He moves one of his hands to jab a fist to someone in front of him. He hears a hiss from that someone, but he managed to keep his mouth shut even though he notices a strained giggle.

"I love you being my sunshine, but I'll forever hate you if you burn my kitchen."

"Then, don't be stingy to open your eyes. Have a look at your sunshine before I burn more than your kitchen."

He cannot hold back his smile, and a soft laughter spills out of his mouth. He says, "morn-" as he opens his eyes.

But it's all too late since the a pair of lips catch the rest of his words. He moans out to those lips, before gently pushing the man.

"Mm...kitten."

"Ah kitchen, yes! Aye aye sir!" With that, the man hops out of his bed, quickly heading to the kitchen, however, the man's head peeks back before he finally disappears. "I love you too," then a content laughter fills his living room and ends up in the kitchen.

He feels his cheeks warm, just realizing that he's being cheesy first thing in the morning. Worst, even before he opened his eyes. He doesn't regret it though. He sits himself up, trailing some lingering sweetness on his lips from his previous morning kiss. He never felt this blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, aibaby


End file.
